Annabeth and Percy
by chaichait
Summary: Set after PJLO. Series of drabbles about Percy and Annabeth. Kinda fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth loved to watch Percy.

Currently he was next her on her couch, his head dipping from sleepiness. He would be alert for two seconds, then slowly, his eyes would droop and he would be asleep again.

He was obviously exhausted. That summer he came to Annabeth's every evening after his shift as a swimming teacher at the community pool. Annabeth could understand why he was so tired, but she wished he would stay awake. She didn't like to admit it, but she lived for these moments with Percy.

She gently shook his shoulder.

"Percy. Percy, wake up."

He jerked awake and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I hate it when I fall asleep on you."

Annabeth moved closer to him and snuggled.

She yawned. "It's ok."

"No it's not," He grinned. "I was looking forward to our make out session."

She grinned and tilted her face towards him.

"Really."

"Yes, that's actually what I dreamt about."

He kissed her nice and slow at first, running a hand through her hair. She got suddenly became very cold and brought him closer to her, putting her hands on his muscular chest. Percy's mouth moved over hers, parting her lips. Annabeth moaned softly falling back on the couch. Percy gave her one last longing kiss and pulled away.

Percy never knew of he could control himself around her. Sure, he could battle monsters without a single thread of fear or difficulty, but Annabeth always made him weak.

Annabeth sat up again and resumed her cuddling next to Percy.

"It's time for you to go isn't it?"

Percy glanced at his watch.

"Yea."

Annabeth walked him to his car and put her arms around his neck.

He kissed her and got into the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"As always, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth saw him scowl at the nickname and she blew him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was drying himself off with his towel when he saw Annabeth.

He was at the community pool, finished with his last lesson.

He grinned at Annabeth as she made her way towards him.

"Hey,"he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd see my man in action," she said sarcastically.

Percy laughed.

"You just wanted to see me with my shirt off."

Percy flexed showed off his toned body. Annabeth laughed and gave him hug.

"So, do want to go get something to eat? I have Paul's car with me for the day."

"That's great! I was also thinking, we could go to the museum."

Percy groaned. "Why, Annabeth, why? Please don't tell we're going to the new architecture exhibit."

"Aw, Percy, you know me so well. It's ok, it'll be fun. Trust me."

"Annabeth, the last time you told me to "trust you", I had to stare at blueprints all day. I also had to go 3 hours without food."

"This won't be that bad. I promise."

"Fine, only if I get to get to eat every hour." He laughed. "I couldn't say no to you."

She smiled at him and was about to kiss him when…

She spotted two girls walking towards Percy. One of them had long hair and was extremely slender. The other had dark hair and a menacing look in her eyes. Both of them had on bikinis, showing off her bodies. They waved at Percy and one of them flipped her hair flirtatiously. Annabeth felt a pang of something, jealousy?

"Hi Percy," one of them purred.

Percy looked a little uneasy.

"Hi Britt, Macy. Do you guys need help with something?"

"We were wondering if you could help us with our freestyle." Britt said while keeping her eyes on Annabeth.

Macy put her arms around Percy and pouted. "Please?"

Annabeth was screaming on the inside. She wanted to rip Macy's arms off.

Percy mustered an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but my shift is over." He said.

Annabeth felt she needed to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Percy's girlfriend."

Britt and Macy exchanged a disappointed look.

Macy quickly recovered and said, "We'll see you tomorrow Percy. Bye"

As they were walking away, Britt turned around and gave Annabeth another death stare.

"That was weird."Annabeth stated. "They were totally flirting with you. Did you not notice?"

"That's how they always are…"

"Please tell me I have nothing to worry about."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Jealous?"

Percy took her hand, leading her out of the pool area and to the car.

"Of course not. Just put a shirt on and let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"That I want you to put a shirt on? Um, not really…" Annabeth smirked.

Percy caught her lips in a kiss. "Are you sure you're not jealous?"

"A little. Don't tell you wouldn't be if I had two hot guys chasing me around."

Percy smiled and they kissed again. "Trust me, I would be _very_ jealous."

Annabeth smiled into the kiss. "I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth awoke on Saturday morning to a beautiful sight. Percy was lying next to her with a big smile on his face.

She thought she was dreaming and she sighed happily, putting her arms around an imaginary Percy. He laughed and kissed her hair. Percy was starting to feel very real…

Annabeth sprang up and gave Percy a skeptical look.

"What are you doing here? What are you doing here, in my bed?" she asked, somewhat agitated.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and blushed. He said, "Gods Annabeth, cool down. Your roommate let me in. She seemed pretty shocked when she saw me. When I told her who I was she got really excited. Apparently she's heard a lot about me."

"Leah's not used to hot guys in our apartment," she said giving him a smile. "We are all work and no free time."

"So you've been talking to her about me?"

"I have pictures of us everywhere, but she's never actually seen you. She wanted to know more about the green eyed enigma," Annabeth shrugged; trying to dismiss the fact that all she could talk about these days were him.

Percy looked at her dubiously, but let it go.

"What do you want to do today?" Annabeth asked.

"I was actually going to go down to Camp Half Blood. I left some of my textbooks in my cabin. I came to see if you wanted to come along."

"You would leave your books at camp. I miss Camp so much. I'll just get ready," Annabeth said eyeing Percy. "That means you have to wait outside."

Percy blushed slightly. "Right."

……….

Percy was sitting down on the couch with Leah. Leah seemed like she was interrogating him.

"When did you first kiss her?"

"Well, I…"

"Never mind, I know the answer to that one. Annabeth told me."

"How was your first date?"

"We actually went to…"

"…the park and spread out a blanket. Then, you guys talked all night and had a picnic and…"

"If you already know everything about our relationship, why are you asking me?"

Percy was becoming slightly agitated.

"You guys are just so cute together! I get really excited about these things."

Annabeth thankfully had finished getting ready. She came to save Percy from his misery. Percy got up quickly took Annabeth's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea. Bye Leah."

"Have fun!"

……..

When Annabeth and Percy reached Camp Half Blood, they were greeted by many people, or fans.

They found Chiron and talked to him for some time. They also strategically avoided Clarisse. Grover was nowhere to be seen, so he was most likely with Juniper.

Once they cleared through the swarm, they made their way towards Percy's cabin.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice how lonely and empty it seemed inside.

"Didn't you ever get lonely in here?"

"Yea, I did. I did have Tyson for a while, though."

Percy was reached under his bead and found his books. Annabeth caught herself staring at his butt. His jeans didn't sag, they were perfect…

"You know we're breaking the rules." She said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Two people can't be in a cabin alone?"

"Yea." Annabeth smirked.

Percy stood up and dropped his books on his bead.

" Well, we're not exactly campers anymore…so this shouldn't matter."

Percy pulled Annabeth to him and kissed her, and kept kissing her.

Little did they know that there was a whole troop of campers watching them from the window.


End file.
